


Обещание

by W2J2



Series: W2 G-PG13 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: За болью в затёкших членах Дин почти упускает его. Он свернулся в закутке — тёмное пятно на фоне бежевых стен, припорошенное словно мукой, дрожащее.





	Обещание

Когда кассетник зажёвывает плёнку, растягивая пьяным контральто басы «Металлики», Дин только чертыхается. Пусть завывает в ухо ветер — лишь бы убраться подальше.

На полпути обратно к мотелю «Парадайз Вэлли» ломается печка, и руки на руле постепенно краснеют от холода, словно он снова утопил их в крови. Дин смаргивает воспоминания с изнанки век, поджимает стонущие, до костей промёрзшие пальцы ног в хлипких ботинках и сосредоточивается на дороге.

Метёт — дворники еле справляются; если так пойдёт и дальше, то Импала брюхом увязнет в белой каше, и их похоронит под толщей снега до весны.

Он всё-таки добирается — на три часа позже, чем рассчитывал, — глушит мотор и, ласково похлопав по приборной панели, вылезает из машины, чтобы тут же проглотить пригоршню колких снежинок.

За болью в затёкших членах Дин почти упускает его.

Он свернулся в закутке — тёмное пятно на фоне бежевых стен, припорошенное словно мукой, дрожащее.

— Эй, — хрипит Дин, в двух шагах от прижатого к ледяной стене подростка. У него синяя кожа, острые колени и застывшая коркой футболка.

Он молчит. Он, кажется, не дышит.

— Эй, — трясёт Дин за плечо, думая: «Нет-нет-нет». Тело под рукой слабо дёргается, лицо напротив — когда Дин успел опуститься на корточки? — неживое, даже в распахнувшихся с трудом глазах печать смерти.  
Глазах того самого, орехового цвета.  
«Нет!» — думает Дин твёрже и заносит несопротивляющееся тело в тёплый номер.

~*~

Он слишком тощий, слишком длинный, слишком нескладный, слишком много молчит. Всё — слишком.

Он слишком долго болеет, постоянно захлёбывается кашлем, а купленные Дином средства от простуды, кажется, не имеют эффекта.

Они не говорят о том, что случилось — ни в период болезни, ни после. Когда наступает время уезжать из Монтаны, Дин просто кидает пацанёнку ком из тёплой одежды и говорит пошевеливаться — они скоро выезжают.

Через месяц в Колорадо они ссорятся: пацан орёт, когда Дин пытается уйти на охоту, а Дин запирает его в номере, особо не прислушиваясь к вою. Вернувшись к пустым, одиноким комнатам, Дин паникует и сбивается с ног, прочёсывая городок в поисках пропажи, даже не сменив заляпанную кишками гуля рубашку на что-то более приличное.  
Дин находит его возле мотеля, забившегося в угол между стеной и автоматом кофе, прижимает тощее тело к себе крепко-крепко и рычит в покрасневшее ухо: «Больше не смей, мелкий!». Тот шепчет в ответ тихое «Дин» и позже, в номере, прикусив губу, но не издав ни звука, проходит через наказание — двадцать ударов ремня по тощей заднице.

Он больше не пытается убежать.

~*~

Последний раз Дин видит отца в Южной Дакоте, через месяц после Монтаны. У него осунувшееся лицо, неровная щетина, почти переросшая в бороду, и потухший взгляд.

Отец пытается поговорить зачем-то, кому это нужно теперь… Дин терпит, пока не слышит слово «охота», слово «демон» и не читает между строк в затеплившемся вдруг в глубине тёмных глаз огоньке слово «месть». Дин бьёт жестко, наверняка, припечатывая словами поверх кулаков. Дину семнадцать, но он полон ярости, и у отца нет шансов.

Бобби, заявившийся в нужный момент, или, может, появившийся совсем некстати, оттаскивает его в сторону от окровавленной фигуры на полу. Бобби просит его уйти, но обязательно позвонить, и хрипит, глотая слёзы: «Что же такое с вами, Винчестеры?».

Дину есть что на это ответить, но он лишь стряхивает кровь с ноющих костяшек и криво усмехается.

Он не звонит, он выбрасывает все старые симки и телефоны.

Если отец покалечен или мёртв — туда и дорога. Если Бобби его боится — что ж, пускай.

~*~

Мелкий любит истории про викингов. Говорит, что охотники — тоже викинги. Они воины, и их павшие тела сжигают в огне.

— Дин, викингов хоронят на плотах и в ладьях. Спускают по воде и поджигают запущенной стрелой.  
Дин хмурится — на прошлой неделе похоронили Калеба, и его тело сжигали на твёрдой земле. Дин помнит запах жжёной ткани и барбекю и по ночам не может уснуть из-за этих воспоминаний. Дин думает, что, пожалуй, викинги умнее охотников.

— Круто, мелочь, — говорит скучающим тоном. Лучше бы снова увлёкся динозаврами — из-за них хотя бы не слезятся глаза.

Сэм плюхается на диван, поближе к Дину, смотрит серьёзно, в душу заглядывает своими огромными ореховыми глазами:

— Хочу, чтобы меня уложили на плот и сплавили вниз по реке.

В горле у Дина перехватывает. Он не знает, что ответить, поэтому только пихает мелкого в плечо и бурчит:

— Сучка ты мелкая.

Поздно вечером, когда они оба уже устроились на соседних кроватях, а Сэм отложил библиотечную потрёпанную книжку по скандинавской мифологии в сторону, Дин говорит:

— Можешь забыть про плот, мелкий. Обещаю, что пока я жив, он тебе не понадобится.

И слышит несколько минут спустя искреннее:

— Тебе тоже, Дин.

~*~

Мелкий хорошо стреляет, быстро бегает и чаще всего слушается Дина. И хотя теперь он не сбегает, если Дин уходит на охоту, ссоры никуда не деваются. Наверное, было бы легче, если бы Дин устроил его в школу, но у них нет документов, а подделывать Дин их опасается: социальные службы сидят у мелкого на хвосте.

И плевать, что в Парадайз Вэлли он сбежал от далеко не райской жизни, плевать, что Дин — его настоящая семья, им всем плевать.

Поэтому мелкий скучает дома, не ходит в школу, а на охоту Дин его не пускает сам. Дин не может его потерять. Только не снова.

Ко второму мая Дин готовит подарок — «Мифы Скандинавии», толстенный том с кучей иллюстраций. Мелкий тает, получив подарок, ореховые глаза лучатся счастьем, маленький рот растягивается в улыбку, на щеках появляются ямочки.

— Спасибо!.. Я… мифы… — кажется, не может подобрать слов.

Дин смеётся:

— Я знаю, — и взлохмачивает мягкие волосы на макушке. — С днём рождения. Хотя, конечно, в шестнадцать стоит уже не за книжками охотиться, а за девчонками.

Мелкий как-то сразу съёживается, поглаживает яркую глянцевую обложку дрожащими пальцами.

Дин вздыхает, легонько толкает мелкого в бок:

— Да ладно тебе, Сэмми. Пойдём лучше поедим панкейков, ты их любишь.

В кафе мелкий, поковырявшись в шоколадном панкейке, открывает рот, начинает осторожно:

— Дин… Я ведь не…

— Ешь, а то остынет, — обрывает Дин и думает об отце.

~*~

О том, что отец в больнице, Дин узнаёт случайно, от Эллен. Сразу после… почти сразу после — ведь так можно сказать про неделю пропавшего в никуда времени? — Дин заезжает в бар. Потому что он ближе прочих и потому что ему нужно. Хоть что-то, хоть как-то.

Отец в больнице и проторчит там довольно долго — ему полбока выдрал ругару.

Это бы имело значение ещё недавно, даже несмотря на то, что отец бросил их, бросил Сэмми ради охоты.

Дин лишь скупо кивает на новости и устраивается с выторгованной у Эллен всеми правдами и неправдами бутылкой виски в углу. Он не может пойти в мотель — там начнут давить стены и воспоминания. Дин пытается погрузиться в бутылку, но в голове настойчиво бьётся мысль, что он и отец — одного поля ягоды.

Он вспоминает, не помогают никакие блоки и никакой алкоголь, он вспоминает, как они с мелким ссорились из-за охоты: как Дин делал всё, лишь бы Сэма там не было, как Сэм делал всё, чтобы там не было Дина. Как мелкий истерил, потому что всегда оказывался проигравшей стороной.

Кто же знал, думает Дин, кто же знал, что охота придёт сама.

~*~

Это чёртова степь Монтаны, здесь нет ни рек, ни озёр, здесь нет нормальных деревьев, даже досок днём с огнём не сыщешь. Здесь нет отца — Дин зачем-то пытался ему позвонить, хотя было ясно, что он ещё не вернулся со своей охоты, иначе бы…

Здесь есть только разваливающаяся халупа, в которой они остановились на неделю, домик безымянного охотника, пропылённый и серый. Теперь изнутри он расцвечен красным.

Дин бы спустил его по течению вниз, чтобы обуглившиеся останки доплыли до самого моря.

Он засыпает дом солью как мукой, проходится соляной бурей, разбрасывая повсюду острые крупинки. Бензин щиплет ноздри резким запахом, скручивает внутренности в узел. Надышаться бы им и остаться здесь, или уплыть, как настоящий викинг, в Вальхаллу.

Погребальный дом горит по сухой погоде громко и долго. Оранжевая кипящая зараза сжирает острую осенне-жёлтую траву вокруг и перекидывается на поле. В небо поднимаются столбы чёрного дыма.

Боль по Сэмми сплавляется ручьями вниз по Диновым щекам двумя мокрыми дорожками.

Всё, о чём он может думать: «Я обещал».

~*~

За болью в затёкших членах Дин почти упускает его.

Он свернулся в закутке — тёмное пятно на фоне бежевых стен, припорошенное, словно мукой, дрожащее.

— Эй, — хрипит Дин, в двух шагах от прижатого к ледяной стене подростка. У него синяя кожа, острые колени и застывшая коркой футболка.

Дин заносит его в номер, раздевает догола, укутывает в одеяла, отпаивает горячим чаем и сам прижимается ближе.

— Эй, — шепчет, когда мелкий открывает ореховые, те самые глаза. Мелкий благодарит, стуча зубами, и представляется, но Дин не обращает внимание.

Он поит замёрзшего подростка горячим питьём и думает, что теперь сможет выполнить обещание. Он нашёл себе нового Сэмми.  



End file.
